Felix Dressler
Felix Dressler is a former Waffen SS infantryman ranked Stabsfeldwebel or First Sergeant. He was captured by Aliens but later escaped them and started roaming the Wasteland. Biography Early life Felix was born on the 17th of March 1918 in Munich, Germany. His family was a middle-class people, with his father working as an architect and his mother being a housewife. When Felix was 18, he enlisted to the Waffen SS, where he became a Corporal in 1937 and then a Sergeant in 1939. Service in the Army Felix took part in the Invasion of Poland, where he was a squad leader. On the 22nd of February 1940 he was granted the rank of First Sergeant. On the 21st of June 1940 he was rewarded with the 2nd Class Iron Cross for bravery and service. He also took part in the Occupation of France and was sent to Africa at one point. Abduction On the 14th of April 1943, while stationed in Paris, France, Felix was abducted in the middle of the night while standing watch. He woke up some time later, nearly completely naked and observed by the Aliens. He was afraid of what these Extraterrestrials could do to him, but he did not attempt escape. Felix was cryogenically frozen for the next 333 years. Escape While in cryostasis, Felix was often observed and experimented upon. Multiple hair, saliva and urine samples have been taken off of him, while still unconcious. At one point, he was unfrozen, and sent to a cell, where a wastelander was situated. Thanks to his specialized training under the Waffen SS, he managed to understand his cellmate without any problems. They both came up with a plan of escaping, with the two starting a brawl and then killing the guards which came in to separate them. He found his equipment in the Trash Compactor, and managed to take his uniform, helmet and MP40. They took an escape pod and flew back to Earth, with the wastelander somehow bypassing the pods security measures. Wasteland Felix, upon landing, was left alone by the wastelander, who ran away. He traveled the Wastes, until he was captured by Slavers and sent to a Slaver fortress nearby Nashville, Tennessee. He escaped with the help of some fellow slaves, and was quickly on his own once more. Felix then continued travelling the wastes, until meeting up with a man, who helped him ou and they became friends. Personality Felix, unlike most of the Nazis, is a good and caring man. He only joined the army to look strong in the eyes of his family and his crush, Sara, and did not like what he was made to do. Once he was captured by the Aliens, he was scared and didn't know what they would do to him. After a month in the Wasteland, Felix became a hardened man, honing all his previously acquired skills, like gun handling, lockpicking and unarmed combat. He, like most people of his country, was partially brainwashed by the anti-Semitic propaganda, and as such is sometimes quite racist to the point of beating up multiple non-white slaves while enslaved and spitting in the face of a slaver. He is friendly and nice to anybody who doesn't mean him no harm, once he get's to know them. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pages with broken file links